CHIVALRY
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Seorang ksatria yang menggagalkan sebuah eksekusi...seorang putri hina yang melarikan diri dari sebuah eksekusi... sebuah fanfic based on PV Chivalry by Shuujin-P...


**Vocaloid Yamaha Corporation**

* * *

><p><strong>Latifun Kanurilkomari<strong>

presents

* * *

><p><strong>CHIVALRY<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku punya sebuah impian_

_Sebuah impian, dimana semua orang dapat hidup bahagia_

_Untuk negara kecil seperti ini, _

_Mungkin itu sebuah impian yang terlalu besar_

_Tapi, aku percaya_

_Makanya, aku merasa bahagia, jika hidupku sebagai seorang Putri negeri ini_

_Dapat ditukar dengan perdamaian bagi negeri ini_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hei, ini adalah perintah terakhirku_

_Besok... saksikanlah kepergianku_

_Dengan senyum diwajahmu, ya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Perintahmu, akan kulaksanakan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Knight's POV<strong>

Dia berdiri disana, Tuan Putri yang kucintai, Ratu yang kuhormati, ia berdiri dengan tegar di panggung hukuman. Tak tampak perasaan takut di wajahnya, hanya perasaan tenang dan pasrah akan hukuman yang akan dijalankannya. Sebuah hukuman palsu, yang bahkan Tuan Putri-ku tak pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang berarti untuk menerima hukuman itu.

Aku menutupi sosokku dengan jubah, tak ingin dikenali karena sosokku yang berantakan, bersimbah darah dan yang terutama, terluka di sekujur tubuhku. Untunglah pendarahan di seluruh lukaku sudah berhenti, walaupun tubuhku masih berlumuran darah akan tetapi dengan jubah yang kukenakan sosokku tetap tersamarkan.

"Kagami Rin, dinyatakan bersalah karena telah membuat kekacauan dan menyebabkan kegelisahan pada rakyat. Atas perintah Yang Mulia Raja, Kagami Rin dinyatakan dijatuhi hukuman mati, dalam hal ini hukuman gantung sebagai pelajaran bagi pihak lain!"

Aku menahan emosiku. Bahkan prajurit rendahan itu tidak memanggil Tuan Putri-ku dengan sebutan Yang Mulia? Dan Raja yang ia maksud memberi perintah untuk menjatuhkan hukuman mati bagi Tuan Puteri-ku?

Jangan buat aku tertawa!

Yang Mulia Tuan Puteri Kagami Rin adalah Ratu yang sah bagi negeri ini. Beliau adalah keturunan langsung Yang Mulia Raja Kagami Leon dan Yang Mulia Ratu Kagami Lola, Raja dan Ratu terdahulu bagi negeri ini. Kalau bukan karena konspirasi pihak bangsawan dan keluarga kerajaan yang mendambakan kekuasaan, Raja Leon dan Ratu Lola tentu masih hidup dan Tuan Puteri Rin tidak perlu mengalami penderitaan berat seperti ini.

Aku menggeretakkan gigiku, berusaha menahan emosi. Prajurit rendahan itu mengalungkan tali tambang ke leher Tuan Putri Rin, bersiap menjalankan hukuman. Aku menggenggam pedangku, berusaha mendekati panggung hukuman dimana Tuan Puteri-ku sedang berdiri.

Aku tak lagi peduli pada apapun. Aku tak peduli lagi akan temanku, keluargaku, rakyat negeri ini maupun negeri ini. Nyawa Tuan Puteri-ku jauh lebih berharga daripada apapun, bahkan hidupku sekalipun.

Lonceng jam berdentang duabelas kali, menandakan waktu hukuman telah tiba. Aku sudah bersiap untuk menerobos kerumunan dan berusaha menyelamatkan Tuan Puteri-ku. Saat seorang prajurit melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan bagi Tuan Puteri-ku,

"Kagami Rin, apakah engkau mau mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirmu?"

Aku melihat Tuan Puteri-ku tersenyum pasrah, sebelum akhirnya sebuah lagu mengalun dari bibirnya,

.

.

_Tolong jangan menyelamatkanku_

'_Kan kuhentikan perang dengan kehidupanku_

_Karena itu, aku mohon_

_Tetaplah tersenyum demi diriku_

_._

_.  
><em>

"**HENTIKAN!**" teriakku tanpa sadar.

**The Knight's POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Princess's POV**

"Kagami Rin, apakah engkau mau mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirmu?"

Aku tersenyum pasrah sebelum akhirnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sebuah lagu untuk ksatria pelindungku yang begitu setia, dan yang begitu aku cintai. Sebuah pesan terakhir untuk orang yang kucinta, agar melihat kepergianku dengan senyum diwajahnya. Karena senyum diwajahnya, adalah hal yang telah mencerahkan kehidupanku yang begitu berat;

.

.

_Tolong jangan menyelamatkanku_

'_Kan kuhentikan perang dengan kehidupanku_

_Karena itu, aku mohon_

_Tetaplah tersenyum demi diriku_

_._

_.  
><em>

"**HENTIKAN!**"

Aku tersentak, suara itu begitu familiar. Itu adalah suara ksatria pelindungku, temanku dan kekasihku yang begitu kucintai walaupun aku belum sempat menyatakan kepadanya betapa aku mencintainya.

Itu adalah suara Kagamine Len.

.

.

_Meski apapun yang akan terjadi ku tetap bersamamu_

_Aku tak akan pernah tinggalkan dirimu, 'Ku bersumpah_

_Air mata yang telah mengalir di pipimu_

_Juga rasa pedih yang ada di dalam hatimu_

_._

_.  
><em>

Itu adalah suara nyanyian Len.

Sesaat kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling panggung hukumanku. Para kerumunan pun mulai ramai, berusaha mencari asal suara nyanyian tersebut.

Aku hanya tersenyum, sebuah senyum pasrah. Meskipun aku tak dapat melihat dimana sosok ksatria yang kucintai itu, tapi aku merasa tenang bahwa saat ini dia berada begitu dekat denganku. Aku menghela nafas dan menutup mataku, berusaha pasrah dengan semua ini.

Aku siap menyongsong kematianku.

**The Princess's POV End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesaat, dalam waktu sekejap, sekelabat bayang putih menebas tambang yang digunakan untuk hukuman mati tersebut. Dengan sigap, ia menangkap tubuh Sang Putri yang saat ini sudah terjatuh kedalam pelukannya.

Rin membuka matanya yang terpejam, dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sosok ksatrianya, temannya, dan kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai – Kagamine Len – yang bersimbah darah. Darah mengalir dari matanya yang terluka. Akan tetapi sebuah senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maafkan keterlambatanku, Tuan Puteri," Len membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan lembut.

Sesaat, Rin hanya bisa terpaku. Masih terlalu terkejut dengan keadaan ini. Tapi, hati maupun tubuhnya tak dapat memungkiri perasaan sebenarnya yang ada dalam hatinya. Air mata menetes dari matanya yang berwarna saphire indah. Air mata lega dan bahagia.

Spontan, Rin langsung memeluk erat Len. Begitu erat. Rin tak ingin lagi berpisah dari Len, ksatrianya, temannya dan kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai.

"Bawa aku pergi, Len," bisik Rin dengan isakan yang tertahan.

Rin sudah tak peduli lagi pada apapun. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada negerinya maupun rakyatnya yang selalu ia berusaha lindungi. Rin sudah tak peduli lagi pada semua itu. Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah, Rin tak ingin berpisah lagi dari Len. Asalkan Len ada disisinya, ia akan bersikap egois, walaupun harus menelantarkan negerinya dan mengorbankan rakyatnya.

Len yang mendengarkan permintaan Tuan Puteri-nya tersebut secara sigap langsung menggendong Sang Puteri dengan satu lengannya yang masih tersisa. Baik dirinya maupun Tuan Puteri-nya telah dibalut dengan jubah yang Len miliki. Dengan cepat, Len melarikan diri dan Putri-nya diantara kerumunan para rakyat yang mengelilingi panggung hukuman.

Para rakyat dan prajurit yang berada di sekitar panggung hukuman masih terkejut. Mereka masih belum mampu mencerna kejadian yang terjadi barusan. Saat para prajurit diperintahkan untuk mengejar Sang Putri dan Sang Ksatria, mereka berdua telah menjauh dari keramaian. Menjauh hingga tak tampak lagi dari pandangan.

Sang Ksatria telah membawa Sang Putri pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Ke tempat dimana mereka berdua tak akan pernah dapat ditemukan. Dimana mereka berdua bisa selalu bersama, tanpa ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setelah itu,_

_Eksekusi yang seharusnya dilaksanakan sebagai permintaan maaf_

_Tak pernah selesai dilaksanakan_

_Menyebabkan negara tersebut diserbu oleh kemarahan dari negara lain_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ksatria yang telah menggagalkan eksekusi_

_Juga, putri hina yang melarikan diri dari eksekusi_

_Telah menjadi sebuah legenda bagi negeri tersebut_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~END~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sebuah fanfic based on Chivalry by Shuujin-P... adegan dalam fic ini diambil dari scene sewaktu hukuman gantung akan dilaksanakan sampai akhir lagu... if you would like to give me R&R... please click review button...  
><strong>


End file.
